Broken Birthdays
by Recalcitrant
Summary: “Some kind of orange fabric was hanging loosely over what seemed to be burnt, melted flesh”
1. Chapter 1

**Author: _Recalcitrant_**

**Title:** Broken Birthdays

**Summary:** "Some kind of orange fabric was hanging loosely over what seemed to be burnt, melted flesh"

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot of this story. **

* * *

Every year the villagers of Konoha celebrated the death of the monstrosity that was known as Kyuubi No Kitsune and mourned the loss of their beloved fourth Hokage. One boy however, always stayed inside his house staring at a blank wall on that day. Wishing that somebody would come and save him from his world of hurt and hate.

Nobody ever came though; And, they would not, for another fifteen years.

The boy was sitting yet again sitting on the hard wooden floor staring at the bare wall. Wishing that the pain and sorrow would stop. Tears were slowly falling from his blue, blurry and world weary eyes.

In the eyes of the villagers he was just a curse. Nothing more than a demon who deserved to be dead, slaughtered until he was unrecognizable.

He wiped away his tears but it really wouldn't help as more replaced the dried ones soon. This was the one night of the year that he allowed himself to not smile but to show hurt. One miserable day that he would live through each and every year. The only company he kept this lonesome night was an old battered picture of Minato, the fourth Hokage.

Suddenly with no warning a brick was violently thrown through his window shattering it into nothingness, just like he felt but Naruto didn't spare a glance. After all, it was the same thing every year...It was a tiresome routine.

After the brick came more things from different entrances. Glass could be heard shattering through out the small room as alcoholic beverages, some rotten fruit and more stones came flying in. Finally a lit wood was the last to enter.

Unfortunatly, by this time Naruto was fast asleep, dead to the world...

Like a domino chain the fire clung to flammable materials, bursting into a large roar as it touched the alcohol. The flames sprang up higher from the alcohol and began jumping to the curtains and wall paper to posters and running up the walls, burning its' way across the ceiling. Belching black smoke as its' fiery appetite ate everything and anything that came across its' path.

The flames were dancing across the floor devouring the space between them and Naruto.

The deadly flames dance around him teasingly as he fell unconscious in his sleep due to the smoke.

Droplets of fire dripped onto Naruto's clothing, his brightly colour shorts, his dark shirt and then his skin. It was like watching a horror movie, how unrealistic it all seemed as the flesh burnt away.

The smell was disgustingly like that of a creamatorium.

The blondes clothes clung to him melting against his flesh, scarring his tissues beyond repair. His chest like that of a burning pot of food it began eating away at the skin, the meat, slowly and painfully...if only the victim was awake to feel the agonizing stinging and blinding pain; As the flames reached his stomach to his seal he was nearing critical levels.

--

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'S INSIDE?" the fifth Hokage roared, smashing the table in front of her into a million tiny little splinters. Scaring the ANBU in front of her half to their deaths and back.

"Shizune, get everybody and meet at his house, NOW!" She barked, ordering her dear friend in a frantic rush. Fearing the worse she quickly existed through her window quickly reaching Naruto's house to find it blazing to the highest degree.

Subsequently, what made her stomach churn in a vile manner was the people, the beloved villagers of her grandfathers, her village, Minato's village...Naruto's village...celebrating.

All drunk out of their asses, cheering his demise and singing some unheard lullaby.

Not long after team Gai and the original rookie 9((minus Naruto and Sasuke)) , Iruka, Kakashi and Jiraiya was gathered around her, quickly dispatching themselves to put out the fire, scowling and sending heated glares at the villagers that were now being rounded up by some familiar faces like Genma and Kotetsu.

"Why didn't you do anything?!" Kakashi muttered, trying to calm Iruka down.

Tsunade ran into the house as soon as she was sure it would not burn her alive, soon followed by Jiraiya and a minute later they both walked out of the scorched house with a bundle in their hand, heavily wrapped in Tsunade's green robe but some kind of orange fabric was hanging loosely over what seemed to be burnt, melted flesh.

* * *

Please review because it is what makes me write faster.

xoxox Recalcitrant xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

I would firstly like to apologise for delaying the arrival of this chapter for quite sometime.

I have just finished my english(Shakespeare) coursework and recieved a B+!(Yay me!)

However I recieved an E in my maths (Mock) test. Which brought my mood down way below minus...Maths is actually one of my strong suits...The teacher never tells us how to work things out...(Dont like her AT ALL)

Anyway, I'd like to apologize for making the chapter slowly, but I assure you that there will be MORE TO COME!!!

I also ask but more so beg that you review. - I want to know what you think of my stories, I'd rather get the news now rather than make like 10 more chapter just to find out whatI have been posting is more than useless.

Thank You for Reading!!! I hope you forgive me for the delay.

* * *

Hinata gasped loudly in despair and clutched her hands together, something she always did when she was scared or panicking. 

"Naruto…" Somebody whispered slowly whiles others just mouthed the name.

The two legendary sanin didn't stay to wait, once they were out of the house and away from the fumes they left jumping from roof to roof.

Nobody followed. They knew they were in over their head. None of them would be able to match their speed.

"Lets go to the Hokage monument" Tsunade said, gripping the boy in her arms softly. Within seconds of the comment she and the white haired man appeared in one of the large hidden rooms deep within the mountain.

A dimly lit room with hardly any life. A second layer of dust everywhere giving an appearance of an abandoned home.

"What do you need?" Jirayra asked, carefully placing soft materials on the floor like a bird would to a nest.

When he was finished, Tsunade gently placed the bundlein her arms gently atop of it. She started drawing a few circular patterns around the body with green chakra..

"I need this room sealed. If something goes wrong..."She trailed off not wishing to coninue the sentence.

Jirayra understood her meaning and left the large room.

From outside he did what was requested. He'd sealed the whole room.

He didn't stay though, he knew he couldn't do much more so he left and went to the fourth Hokage's monument.

Sighing he sat himself down, a million thoughts running through his head.

While back with Tsunade she was already working. Her hands clasped tightly together. Her figure was lit with a green, it swayed a little as it travelled through air from one blonde to the other.

She was quietly chanting. It was so faint that it was barely detectable.

This continued for a few more hours until she was tiring.

She panted, clearly exhausted from her work. Her eyes were glazed over with tears.

"Not again" She whispered as she felt the darkness of the room consume her, but she wasn't about to give in.

Time flew by. Around five o'clock in the morning Jirayra suddenly ran as fast as he could to the room because somebody within it was breaking his seal. Somebody within the room was screaming in agony. Somebody in that room was now fully awake and hurting.

He ripped the seal off the room and entered, ready for anything.

Tsunade was where she had been the previous night and was still chanting, with eyes full of tears. Naruto however was only half healed. He was awake so he felt the pain fully. The aches. The burns. The scars. The cuts and bruises. He felt himself break down. His body looked like a badly repaired rag doll. Everything looked patched up. Stitched even.

The white haired known pervert looked painful. He couldn't help but feel a part of Naruto's pain as the blond was so close to him. Both blondes were close to him.

The toad sanin cringed a little when the cries suddenly stopped. Tsunade quickly wiped away the flowing tears and began chanting again but the greenish glow around her was fading away into the shadown. She'd lost.

Frantickly trying to regain her posture she tried again and again.

Nothing.

Jirayra looked at the younger version of the fourth hokage with shimmering tears in his eyes. Quickly he strode further into the room and grabbed a hold of the fifth Hokage. Gripping tightly to her arms he dragged her out of the room as she was refused to leave.

"Let me go you Idiot!!!" She screamed. "I can still save HIM!"

Jirayra ignored the plea and headed out of the door, replacing the torn seal on the floor, so that nobody would enter the room unless he removed the seal.

He'd taken the distraught woman to the one person he thought could help her feel better. Shizune.

"Let her regain her self, just be careful" He'd said, sighing as Tsunade refused to stop crying. She was struggling against Jrayra's grip and if he'd been a normal person he would have certainly been exchanged to a pack of tooth pick within seconds of her pounding fists.

He left Tsunade in the caring and trust worthy hands of Shizune to go back to Naruto.

It'd taken about two whole hours just to get Tsunade to Shizune because of her raw power and the way she struggled.

He quickly jumped from roof to roof and landed in front of the hospital. Upon entering he was greeted by a smiling nurse who asked if he needed anything.

"I need a body-disposal bag"

(One of the black bags that you put dead bodies in a zip it up)

The mousy haired girl gave him a questioning stare but decided not to push it as he Was one of the three sanin.

Quickly calling somebody on the phone she told the white haired toad tamer to wait. Not long after being told this a doctor came down a flight of stairs, holding a black bag that was rolled up.

"May I ask what you are using the bag for?" He'd asked, not completely handing the bag over.

"You may but I'd rather not answer you" He stated, and left with the bag in his arms leaving the doctor a little shocked.

He left the hospital and decided to walk to the monument. Nothing was waiting for him there. Not any more. Wrapping the black ominous bag in some scroll he marched through a few streets.

He needed to think. He needed to let his sorrow out. He needed to let his anger out.

Subconsciously he ended up at the memorial stone where the brave ninja of Konohana died protecting it. He sighed and moved on without a second glance. The next place he found himself at was the Ramen stand. He stared at the place, suddenly getting a small hallucination of a brightly smiling Naruto in front of him, complaining about not paying for his ramen like a proper adult. He glared at the ground and walked off ignoring the rumbling in his stomach. Soon he found himself at Naruto's house. It was burnt to a crisp. The dark clouds still hovering overhead. He slowly entered the building. Hating everything he saw. He collected up most of the unharmed items and placed them in a bag that Naruto always wore when on mission away from the village.

An orange jumper...A few scrolls...A plain black book with friends on the from of it in fancy silver writing with a ruby gem that dotted the i...three pictures, One of him and his team, the second of him and Iruka, the third of him and everyone of his friends including the Hokage and himself excluding one young Uchiha...A Ninja headband.

He left the building only to bump into the lazy genius.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked. Always to the point, so blunt without a care.

"What's none of your business" the older of the two stated and he walked past. Ignoring the footsteps that followed him.

"What happened to him?" A voice asked out of nowhere.

A Hyuuga. Stealthy and proud.

"I wont be interrogated by a bunch of brats" He snarled and kept on walked, trying his best to ignore the following boys.

"Sooner or later you going to have to tell. Get it over with and let it be sooner" Shikamaru said, blocking the sanin's way.

"I'll wait till later thank you" He said and walked off, finally relieved that the two where not following him anymore.

However when he eventually returned to the large room...Naruto wasn't there any more.

His seal that was suppose to stop all from entering was in shreds on the floor. The room itself, simply put was broken. The few furniture within it were smashed to smithereens, the flooring was easily mistaken for a death trap but no body in sight.

* * *

PLease REVIEW!!!

-This is one of my longest chapters, I pretty sure it's the longest one but I cant tell, lol-

Anyway, a review is all I ask for from you.

Hope you enjoyed the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

First off, I'd like to apologise.

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDAING SOONER.

Secondly, I'd also like to say that I will be on HiATUS untill the begining of May.

I have toomany things on my plate right now.

I will however, start writing the next chapter, so by the 1st of May you should see atleast ONE new chapter.

Anyway, Enjoy the story.

* * *

Silence had settled itself upon the hidden village. No more shouts of hatred, no more cries of joy and soon that faithful and unforgiving day graced itself. 

The burial of Naruto Uzumaki. Exactly five days after his birthday, on the 15th of October.

Nobody smiled on this day, not even those who hated Naruto with their whole being. Everybody was there. Everybody who knew Naruto, everybody who Naruto labelled as 'his precious people' and though nobody smiled there were tears., filled with so much sorrow.

One by one the citizens of Konohana placed flowers in front of the large picture of a brightly smiling Naruto and stepped back into the crowd. The ceremony was quite similar to the one for the third Hokage. Only a few even said anything but even those where nothing but silent whispers.

A few more people came forward and placed flowers and stepped aside looking somewhat lost and hopeless.

Sabaku no Gaara the respected Kazekage of the Sand was there, staring coldly at the people, however of all the people there he was the one with the most emotions running through him. He didn't know how to feel, he'd never felt sorry, he'd never felt regretful, he'd never loved and he'd never truly cared. But somewhere deep within him, the incurable wound was back. His heart was breaking into small pieces, so soon after it was rebuilding.

Kankuro and Temari stepped forward together and placed their flowers and moved away in two different directions.

About an hour passed and everybody had placed their flowers and had said their goodbyes except for the Kazekage, the Hokage and Jirayra. Iruka couldn't even walk up to the picture on his own and even with Ibiki's help he couldn't place the beautiful flower upon the large and wide table.

The fragile flower fell to the floor, smearing it's luminous white petals with some wet mud that was lying near the foot of the table. Iruka somewhat gasped and clutched his hands, pulling them towards his chest as Ibiki quickly picked up the flower and smoothly placed it upon the table that was covered in light blue silk with the Konohana insignia.

He gently wrapped his arms around the shaking body of the academy teacher and steered him off to the right.

Next came Shizune, Tsunade and Jirayra. They all, whoever strong they were, cried. Letting the tears travel down from their eyes to their cheeks and to their chins. They all placed a light orange, almost white coloured flower on the table and moved back. Gaara still hadn't approached the table. He still hadn't moved. The table now held a few dozen yellow roses. Three mysterious orange flowers and single white rose. There were about two dozen light blue flowers from close people who knew Naruto on a personal term. Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Lee, Kiba, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi Tenten, Ino, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Azuma, Kurenai and even one from the frog boss Gamabunta.

Time seemed to stop as Gaara moved closer, placing each foot in front of the other. His sand subconsciously moving behind him like a tide. Closer and closer still. He grabbed something from the inside of his kage robe and pulled out a small package. Carefully unwrapping it, he pulled out a rose, a red rose. A red rose that symbolised Love and Hate at the same time. A red rose to remind him of something he craved for. A red rose to represent himself. He didn't place it carefully onto the table, more like roughly threw it and then stood staring like before. As if waiting for something, as if expecting someone.

A sudden hand on his shoulder woke him out of his trance but he didn't move, only looked at the intruder.

"C'mon, we're going to the academy for Ichiraku's" Shikamaru stated softly, pulling the boy away from the addictive picture.

"Hn" Gaara replied indicating it as a 'fine' with a nod and stepped away, just as his felt droplets land on him.

He waved his hand a little and left with Shikamaru, giving one broken glance over his shoulder before he left. His sand swiftly moved, as if weaving itself and quickly formed a large orb like semi-sphere around the picture of the smiling blonde. Due to Gaara's command they would guard the picture.

A handful of people attended the ominous festival at the academy. The rookie nine were there, though not much of a rookie anymore. The sand siblings were there and the two of the three sanin where also there. Teuchi and his daughter Ayame are there to serve the ramen whilst mourning their loss for their number one customer. Iruka was sat with Ibiki in one of the chairs at the back of his classroom, quietly sobbing into Ibiki's shoulder, who looks a little lost and unsure of how to confront the situation.

Shino was at the opposite end of the room with Shikamaru, they were playing shogi. Chouji, Ino and Tenten were receiving their bowls and the three walk to one of the set table together, not enjoying the silent much. Sakura soon joined their team, as Lee walked over to Gai without his usually charming smile and flaming youthful spirit. Temari and Kankuro stuck together just like Azuma, Kakashi, Kerenai, Anko and Gai. Konohamaru and his friends were quietly eating their ramen, just looking lost. Hinata Hyuuga was in no condition okay, she looked paler than even Gaara. She was violently shaking, whispering Naruto's name over and over whilst Neji Hyuuga just ate his bowl of ramen with a sour look. The two sanin and Shizune were also at a table close to Ibiki and Iruka, quietly eating their share of ramen. There were a few others but they, just like the others just silently ate their ramen knowing the irony.

Soon enough people began to leave in couples and triples or in small groups, only leaving a few people in the large room.

Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Kiba and Gaara.

They were all sat around one of the larger tables, quietly trying to enjoy the peace but that became a hard task to do, when Hinata was sick. Sakura quickly worked on her and within a few minutes was escorting Hinata to her house. Which left half a dozen men in the room. All so deadly, all somewhat broken.

"Why are we here?" Kiba asked, looking around the table, feeling a little powerless.

"We're here's because we're going for sake," Neji announced as if it was obvious.

"Together" Shikamaru announced, as if it was made official with only his consent.

Gaara didn't say anything nor did Shino.

"I can't, I am forbidden to drink alcohol in anyway or form" Lee said sadly, standing up from his place in the table, who was soon followed by Kiba.

"Why're you not coming with us?" Shikamaru asked, getting a little annoyed that not everyone was coming.

"I can't….Just can't" He sighed, and walked away and out the door with Lee a few steps behind him with a sad frown.

"Looks like it's the four of us then" Shino said, also standing up.

Nobody replied, only partially nodded their head and followed Shino to a bar close by.

Upon entering they saw three famous faces. Jirayra, Tsunade and Shizune, but since it was not their business and since they new the reason for why they were here, they did nothing but pass them solemnly.

"Four of the strongest you've got" Shikamaru ordered whilst staring around the musky room.

The man took their orders and left smiling.

"Why Are we here?…Together" Gaara asked, emphasizing on the word 'together' as he still didn't completely understand compassion.

"Apparently, because we're the ones who care for him the mostly besides Iruka and those three over there" Neji said, nodding his head towards the two sanins and Shizune, but truth be told most of the people who was at the academy about three hours ago where getting drunk, weather it was in the privacy of their own home or in another bar with others, Like Sakura who was with Ino and Chouji after she'd helped Hinata home. Eventually the drinks came around and the toasted.

"To Naruto" Gaara said, showing only a small bit of sadness to mix with his words.

"To Naruto" The three others said 'clinking' their glasses and swallowing the contents of their glasses in one go. Glass after glass, bottle after bottle, Sigh after sigh.

"Hey, if your celebrating the death of the Kyuubi, you might want to do it quieter, or elsewhere because the Hokage and the toad sanin are just over there, and they'll kill anybody who even looks at the stupid kid badly, damned demon, getting us in trouble with the Hokage" A guy said, winking at them as if to get his message across but within the second of his blink, he was attacked.

"Don't you fucking DARE" Neji was angry, no raging. He stood in a flash, managing to nock over one of the glass filled with alcohol. He was furious at how the pathetic excuse for a living being was insulting their friend right in front of them thinking that They were Celebrating his death.

"Neji, NO" Somebody shouted, it sounded like Shikamaru but his shouting was drowned down by a loud angry roar from Gaara. Just like any boy who drinks something really strong for their first time, he lost control and since he was no normal boy, he was lethal, even more so than Lee.

"Why call him a demon?" he asked chiding the cowering man in front of him cruelly. "Are you scared?" He whispered into the mans ear as his eyes began to grow black and his pupils began to change. He laughed like a madman as his sand began to form a large shape around him. But before he could completely transform, Tsunade had marched up to the three and punched the scared man with all her might. Even Jirayra, who had just as much power as Tsunade would have broken bones…so god only knew how it would affect a normal human.

"Not today" She snarled, moving away again as Gaara began to change.

Throwing a few bills onto the wooden table, Shikamaru and Shino stood and left the bar with Neji behind them and Gaara in the middle of the two, securely guarded.

"What now?" Neji asked, still somewhat angry.

"My mom would flip if she caught me drinking in the house" Shikamaru indicated.

"We cannot enter the Hyuuga compound" Neji sighed, feeling his anger fade away. Shino didn't say anything but only looked at Gaara.

"Fine, but one of you have to get the sake," Gaara retorted, knowing that they would single his domain out as it was empty.

"I'll go get the Sake, so I'll meet you guys at his place in about ten minutes" Neji said as he walked off to the left.

"I need to change my clothes" Shikamaru snorted, pulling off his jacket and pointed at his trousers that looked wet.

"I got alcohol spilt on it, when Neji knocked my arm, standing up" He explained and walked off the same direction Neji had gone.

Shino began to walk forward with Gaara but stopped.

"Maybe I should get some food" He pondered, looking at Gaara through his sunglasses.

"Fine, but get some grapes" Gaara said and he walked off, towards his home.

He was never like this but the sake was burning away his sorrow and pain and that's all he cared for at this moment.

He was being more open to these three, even if it was a trick of the mesmerizing alcohol, he did not care. He Didn't want to feel the pain in his hear, he needed a distraction, he needed it to be gone.

* * *

Woow, sad.. 

Anyway let me know what you think of the chapter.

Sorry it was nothing special, but I just wanted to emphasize on how sad Naruto's friends were.

next chapter I'll reveal where to body is.

I do however want to know if you want Naruto Dead or Alive...


	4. Chapter 4

**DOWN DUE TO MY SCHOOL/SOCIAL LIFE.  
**

**HOPE TO BE BACK soon!!!**

**(I'M WORKING ON UPDATES, AS WELL AS BETA-ING THE CHAPPIES) **


End file.
